Cannibal
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: Feliciano had a secret, a very gory secret. He needed people to live, and not just in the emotional sense. Dark!fic, cannibalism, Itacest. More warnings inside...
1. Chapter 1

-cough- OK, so this is my first APH fic, and also my first _Cannibalism_ fic I will probably ever have wrote- But of course, I didn't do it by myself... The lovely ~MelanieVimpula on Deviantart helped me, in fact she co-written it with me. Yes, this fiction is indeed over there too. I'm Elkkun on deviantart, feel free to search me. Hey, this is also my first M-rated...

**WARNING:** This fiction contains (and may end up containing), Violence, Blood, Mentions of the Mafia, incest, Cannibalism, knives... and all that good stuff.

Have fun.

* * *

><p>It's not often that I'll go for cannibalism, but sometimes the flesh just seems so inviting~ Like a pasta bowl but with a different red sauce- and I'm not talking about tomatoes~ The more blood the better after all.<p>

How pitiful, a grown man crying... I'm just doing nothing more than biting him, sinking my teeth deep in his flesh, chewing down and tasting the coppery taste of his blood oozing in my mouth... Those gasps and sobs, cries of agony... They're just infuriating me more! But oh how beautiful his scream was when I pulled back, ripping off a mouthful of his flesh.. I chewed on the torn off piece for a bit watching his eyes go wider, slowly I swallowed it before resuming to suckle the red liquid dripping down his abdomen. He would die soon- lack of blood, it would be a shame really, I preferred my meals alive~ Since they were warm. I guess it would have to do for now, best savour him whilst he's still alive.

I bit down once more, just beside the other part of torn flesh. Another broken scream echoed into the night. I'd have to be careful not to get any blood on me, which was also a shame because I normally loved being covered in the warm blood of my victims. But _fratellone _was coming home tonight, so I'd have to keep him away from the basement. He whimpered pathetically, gasping and sobbing. At least he wasn't pleading for his life any more, he couldn't even get a word out of his trembling lips. I smirked and tore off the another bite of the flesh. His scream of agony was so thrilling to hear! He sobbed and coughed up blood again. A single drop of blood dared to spill on my shirt. Such a shame, this meal didn't know how to behave... I stuck my fingers in his wounds, scratching with my sharp nails. Oh how he wriggled and screamed so delightfully in pain!

I chewed on the piece, savouring the taste with my eyes shut. Finally I gulped it down and opened my eyes. My victim was barely conscious, the blood flowed from his wounds. I sucked my fingers clean, dried blood is so hard to clean from under your nails... I glanced upon my bleeding-to-death victim. Really, such a waste to spill that good blood... I leaned down and lapped up the blood on his stomach, going up to the wounds. I noticed that the blood was streaming out slower, guess he was close to dying already... So I bit down hungrily to enjoy the last minutes, no seconds of his pitiful life... I was getting a little bored of his slow death, especially since_ fratello_ would be home any moment. I sunk my teeth into the front of his neck, tearing yet again at the flesh. The person gurgled before finally going still. I lapped the blood off his neck, loving how the warm liquid slid down my throat. I checked his eyes for any sign of life, before proceeding to rip off larger chunks of flesh.

I quickly swallowed them down, before checking my watch, brother should be home in a minute. I stood up, and walked out of the basement. Locking the door I ran upstairs and changed into less dirty clothes, and washed my face and hands. Padding back downstairs I entered the kitchen to make some pasta, as I stepped in the kitchen, my gaze fixated to the knife rack right away. It was a habit, I walked to the knife rack and pulled out the biggest bread knife. It glistened so beautifully in the cold light of the kitchen lamp, I just love knives. I ran my finger up the blade, oh how delightful that cold and metallic touch was... I winced slightly as I felt sharp pain, the blade had slit open one of my fingertips. Oh well...

I brought the finger to my lips and licked off the blood which slowly oozed from the fresh cut. The heavy coppery taste filled my mouth yet again, this is why I love knives! I sucked on the finger, drinking the red and hot liquid of life in my throat. Bleeding stopped soon and I pulled the finger out of my mouth. The cut tingled painfully, it probably needed a band-aid. I licked the small stain of blood off the knife and slid it back to it's place in the knife rack.

I placed a band-aid on the wound, I'd make an excuse later. My _fratello _soon walked in, placed his bag on the floor near the door, and wandered into the kitchen. He let out a small groan,

"I'm _starving_" I chuckled and told him it would only be a few moments more before the pasta was done, I told him to set the table and wait.

The hardest part of serving the pasta was the sauce, because it reminded me of my other favourite red substance, it made me want to lap it all up- but _mio fratello_ would probably complain if I did that. Speaking of _fratello_, I began to wonder what his blood tasted like. I licked my lips in thought before my brother's complaining snapped me back to reality. I guess I'd have to wait~

I placed the plate of pasta in front of _mio fratello_, he just mumbled something and began to eat. And that mumble wasn't even a simple "_grazie_". Oh how rude he is, but it's okay, I'm already used to it. I sat next to him and watched him eating. He was sucking a fine string of pasta in his mouth, how delicious his lips looked like, so delicious I could eat them up! I giggled at the thought. A little drop of sauce on the corner of his mouth caught my attention, I wanted to lick it up so bad...

"What the hell are you staring at?" _Fratello _asked, looking very irritated. I just giggled and said that he has sauce in the corner of his mouth and that he looked funny when he ate. "Hmph... And why you have to watch me while I eat, it's fucking annoying, you know?" _Fratello _growled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. The red sauce stain on the white shirt made me almost to go crazy. Fortunately _Fratello's _rather loud cursing snapped me back from my bloody and delicious thoughts. After he stopped cursing at his shirt he looked at me and asked the question I was afraid of. "By the way, Feli... Why aren't you eating?"

I gave a grin to him quickly thinking of a counter,

"Ve~! _fratello_ called me Feli!" he seemed taken aback and then mumbled something about me being 'fucking stupid' and to eat my 'goddamned pasta already'. I gave an inward sigh of relief that he never carried it on. I began to eat my pasta, imagining that is was _mio fratello _instead. I always did sort of imagine that _fratello_'s blood would taste like tomatoes, especially with how much he ate.

We ate in silence after that.

Once we had finished I took the plates out and began to wash the dishes, once done with the dishes I found him sat on the couch looking through some papers. He'd been out with the mafia again obviously, I wanted to join but they said I was too weak and kicked me out before I could even show them what I could do, I let out a low growl at the thought.

I shouldn't think about it more than that, it made me aggressive. Instead I decided to think about _mio fratello_. So I walked behind him silently and just watched him working.  
><em>Fratello's <em>attention was completely fixated to the papers and he looked down. I licked my lips, he had such a beautiful neck... I felt huge urge to bite down on it, sink my teeth so deep I could draw out the blood... I leaned a little closer, I wanted to breathe his sweet scent even a little. I thought what that scent would be like mixed with the coppery scent of blood... I smiled slightly and buried my face in his neck, fortunately I didn't bite down yet, it would've been harder to explain...

I managed to scare _fratello_. I said I just wanted _fratello's _attention. He snapped at me and slapped me hard on cheek... He told me I shouldn't spy over his shoulders, seek for his attention and definitely I should not touch his 'fucking' neck. Such a shame, his neck is beautiful... I felt the painful tingling of the tears of shame, but I didn't feel sad, I was angry. Why did _fratello_think he could hit me! He didn't even apologize, he just continued checking on his stupid papers. I suddenly felt really furious.

Without thinking I grabbed the papers and tossed them to the floor, at first he began to yell but my hand was already around his throat, effectively silencing him. I held just enough to make him shut up, but also enough to allow him to breathe, I didn't want to kill him after all. I leaned in to his ear and whispered

"_Don't you ever slap me again _Fratello _or there will be hell to pay_." I bit just under his ear and tore a little skin off, I came back to see his face- eyes wide with shock, and slight fear. _Fratello_'s eyes also had a glint of pain, he whimpered as he desperately tried to get my hands off his throat. I swallowed the piece of skin and began to lap the blood up. Once it had stopped bleeding for my liking, I whispered again. "_Speak of this to no-one, brother... Or I'll make sure you regret it.._."

Getting off his lap and standing, I walked back into the kitchen and got the first aid kit, I placed it beside him and tended to the wound. He was still too shocked to say anything, so I cleaned it up in silence. I added the finishing touches before heading back into the kitchen, calling

"_Fratellooo~_" I heard him jump slightly, mumbling a curse word he replied shakily,

"What is it _F-Fratellino_?" I emerged from the kitchen with some ice-cream, "Dessert?"

He looked slightly surprised and shook his head, answering with a slightly trembling voice "Uh... No thanks, I'm not hungry any more..." How disappointing. I glared slightly at him, he looked a little more scared now. Those hazel green eyes wide open in fear, breath hitching slightly and mouth tightly shut, I'm pretty sure he was biting on his lip. It was such a delightful expression, it made me shiver. That kind of expression made me want to do terrible things to him... But not to get too carried away, I switched to the innocent smile and whined stubbornly: "Come on, _fratello_~~ It's _cioccolato_, your favourite~~!" He gulped down nervously and mumbled quietly: "Alright..." I smiled and went back to the kitchen, placing the ice-cream box on the table. Then I searched the cabinets for two bowls, I wanted Ice-cream as well, though it's such a shame to spoil the wonderful taste of my _fratello's _blood in my mouth. It had a slight tint of tomato indeed, which was new and different. That kind of blood made me want more and more of it. I comforted myself with the thought I could get it more later if I wanted to.

_Fratello _stumbled to the kitchen and sat down on his seat. I took and ice cream scoop and sat next to him. I drifted into my own thoughts for a moment when I remembered what I had done with it just a couple of days ago... Scooping off eyeballs sure gives a wondrous scream... ...And more than that, they're a nice little scrunching snack~ I was dragged back to reality by a careful tap on my shoulder. _Fratello _had calmed down slightly and he glared at me just like he used to before. "Hello? Stop daydreaming and serve the fucking ice-cream already, okay!" I smiled slightly and said with a low tone. "Alright, alright... You don't have to yell at me..."_Fratello _flinched slightly, but that's probably the first time I wasn't talking with him with the high pitched voice, so it's understandable... I opened the box and scooped some ice-cream for the both of us.

Once again we ate in silence, seriously, what's with that...?

I had fun with just looking at _fratello's _eating, the spoon disappearing behind those full lips... I just wanted to bruise them up and make them bleed. And at the same time I was wishing that the cold spoon would stick to his tongue and he had to rip it off... It would be one delicious sight. When the ice-cream was finished I was going to stand up, but _fratello _grabbed my arm,not letting me to go. Looked like he wanted to say something important, so I waited. Finally _fratello _opened his mouth and mumbled with a quiet voice: "I'm... ...sorry, _fratellino_, that I slapped you... Forgive me, _per favore_..."

I looked at him surprised, I honestly never expected it since _fratello _never apologised for anything. I gently smiled at him, "Don't worry _fratellone _I've already forgiven you~" I gently brushed my lips over his, he was taken a bit aback but never said anything, and settled to nod and murmur a _'grazie_'. I picked up the bowls and took them to the sink, now that _mio fratello _knew what I was capable of I guess there was no point in hiding my... Interesting ways to him.

He stood up and told me he needed to get his work done, otherwise he'd get brutally murdered by the mafia bosses. Not the only thing he'd get brutally murdered by... but since I wanted to stay low for now with the outside world, I said OK and let him get on with it- then again, if they dared touch _**my **__fratello _in anything other than praise, you could count they'd be hanging in a noose made with their own intestines, along with the many chunks of flesh ripped out along with burns and the like... Hopefully they'd still be conscious- at least, mildly conscious...Alive but not quite dead yet; how I like them.

Once I had finished with the dishes I began to play with one of the more medium-sized knives, I enjoyed the small knives the most when cutting people, just small wounds to get the blood flow going, Medium-sized knives were more for carving my prey- hehe _prey _I like that word- and the large knives were to cut ligaments off~ Sometimes I would store them downstairs, for a snack later on when I couldn't catch anything live.

_Fratellone _came into the kitchen again, he took a look at the knife and flinched a little.

"_Fratellino _I don't think playing with a sharp knife is such a wise idea, I mean you could hurt yourself..."

Don't worry, I don't mind hurting myself...~" I answered, not really thinking about my answer. I just continued sliding my fingers on the blade. _Fratello _didn't seem very happy of what I was doing. Suddenly he flinched and took a grip of my wrist, pulling my hand in front of his face. "It can't be... These band-aids, are these all from your playing with knives, _fratellino_!" He yelled at me. I was taken by surprise, now when I though about it, yes. All of my fingers were full of little scars and band-aids. I couldn't lie about them to _mio fratello _forever. But for some reason I couldn't say anything, he looked so angry... "Goddamn it, Feliciano! Can't you play something more safe! I'm taking these knives away." He tried to grab my knife hand as well, but I was quicker, I stabbed the knife in his shoulder. His eyes widened and small gasp escaped from his lips as the sticky crimson liquid stained his shirt. I breathed the sweet coppery scent of his blood with a smirk on my lips and let go of the knife. "No one, no fucking one can take my knives away. Not even you, my dear _fratello_." I whispered to him, almost wanting to sink my teeth in his shoulder right away.

_Fratello _whimpered softly in pain and little tears were forming into his beautiful eyes, but for my surprise he let go of my other hand and brought it on the handle of the knife, pulling it out and throwing it on the side. Impressive, he sure was very resistant to pain, that must've hurt like hell. _Fratello's _eyes were full of determination as he grinded his teeth in pain and fury. "Feliciano... WHAT THE FUCK! YOU STABBED ME, YOU FUCKER! SERIOUSLY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I flinched at the sudden yelling, I don't like when _fratello _yells at me, I always panic and can't answer him...

Suddenly I found myself being pushed on the counter top and being choked. Damn me, I forgot about _fratello's _temperament... I desperately tried to gasp for air and kick him off me, I guess he wanted me to fall unconscious that he could think what to do to his violent _fratellino _and a stabbed shoulder... I tried to pull his hands off my throat, but I couldn't, the oxygen loss already made me dizzy and the blood flowing down his arm made the wrists slippery. As my last try I dug my nails deep in his hands, drawing out his delicious blood.

* * *

><p>Do tell me how we did! c:<p>

I look forward to your responses!

p.s I corrected a few errors like fail!italics. We type it through deviantart, so I put italic tags in the document to save time, but sometimes I forget one or two. So corrected them, and the spaces I noticed~


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter~

**Warning**: This chapter does contain a bit of Itacest, not as much blood as last chapter, but it does concern a trip to le doctors

Co-written with: MelanieVimpula on Deviantart, make sure you go over there, and give her some love too! *makes a heart*

* * *

><p>I felt myself coming back into consciousness as my eyes opened, then winced a little at the light from the window. There was a small breathing pattern in the room, so I looked to my side and saw my brother there, his face relaxed as he dreamt.<p>

I went to flip over to him, natural reaction to cuddle into my brother, but something restrained my arm. What happened last night? Oh yeah, _fratello_ and me got into a fight, he said he'd take my knives and I stabbed him- hehe, I'll never get that beautiful image out of my head- but then he reacted violently and grabbed me by my throat. Obviously as I slipped into unconsciousness he cleaned himself up and took me to bed, then chaining me to the bed before getting into it himself- a force of habit from when we were younger, we couldn't sleep without each other.

My stomach growled suddenly, and I began to crave flesh. I whimpered, and tried to reach out to Lovino, but he had chained both my arms up. So I did what I did best and I moved my legs slightly, good, they weren't chained up. I shifted my legs towards _fratello_, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer. It was relieving to feel _fratello's_ warm body against mine, I didn't mind that we both were naked, it was just natural to sleep naked. I cuddled against him and slightly poked his bandaged shoulder with my knee. _Fratello_groaned in pain in his sleep, it sounded nice~

But cuddling doesn't satisfy hunger, so I decided to wake him up. "_Fratellooo~ Fratelloo-oo-oo~_" I whined and kicked him slightly to wake him up. _Fratello_ groaned and his eyes fluttered open, he looked up to me, blinked few times and grinned.

"You look pretty good when you're tied up, _fratellino_." He said running his uninjured hand up my side. I blushed slightly and whined back. "Don't tease me, I'm hungry!" Of course I could've eaten _fratello _while he was sleeping, but I like him too much to eat him completely. ...And he would've woke up when I'd bitten him. "You and your appetite... Have you calmed down already, I wouldn't like another incident. That hurt." _Fratello_ said with a smirk, he didn't seem angry, but he did bring his hand up and pinch my nipple roughly. "O-ouch...! I've calmed down already, I'm sorry, _fratello_!" I whimpered, still secretly enjoying his attention.  
>"Hmm~ You sure~? But I don't feel like waking up and letting you go yet..." <em>Fratello<em> chuckled and pressed his head against my chest, trying to fall asleep again.

I pouted and nudged him, trying to get him to wake up. He simply groaned a little and told me he wasn't going to unchain me, at least not until he was ready to wake up himself. That normally meant another hour in bed. My stomach growled painfully, stirring _mio fratello_ again, he looked up at my tiredly.

"You're really hungry aren't you?" Well done at stating the obvious _fratello_, I simply nodded so he sighed and unchained me from the bed, stating for me to go get something to eat, and that he'd be down in a minute. I cuddled him close, breathing his scent in deeply- I loved how my my _fratello_ smelled, he lightly shoved me with his good arm, telling me to get something to eat like he said, or he'd chain me up again. "_Grazie fratellone!_" I quickly jumped up and put on some underwear and pants before running downstairs to the basement, I still had some leftovers from yesterday.

Opening the door I was met with the smell of decay, not my most favourite smell- no, that was _fratello_- but it was a close fourth. I flicked on the light, closed the door behind me and walked down the steps to find my last meal still cuffed to the wall- oops, oh well. I took a large knife off the wall, before kneeling down beside him and carelessly cutting off his hand and severing his forearm off. I preferred hands, eyes, ears, sometimes noses, fingers and feet- all the little parts of the body- as snacks, but the torso was the main course, and of course, the ligaments like the arms and legs are my breakfast and lunch.

I grabbed up the severed forearm, and began to bite into the now-cold flesh. Maybe I could warm it up a little in the oven? _Fratello_ might complain though...I giggled as I though what kind of reaction _fratello_would have if he saw a limb in the oven. I ripped off a thick slice of flesh and chewed on it, the way how muscles came off in a slices still amused me greatly. This prey was very high-quality, his meat was nice to chew on and there weren't too much fat. I hate the way fat crunches, it's just yucky. It was such a shame that his blood was clotted already, it's so much more enjoyable to drink it while it was still in liquid form. But it was hard to wash off from clothes in any form, so I had to try to eat carefully and not to make a mess. I bit down hungrily again.

I ate the arm down to the bone, it was very good and I was full. _Fratello_ would come downstairs in any minute, so I quickly cleaned myself up in front of the mirror I had in the basement. It wasn't very good mirror though, it was full-length mirror with what I had fun with some of the victims, I chained them in front of the mirror and forced them to look as I little by little tortured and ate them. It's so much fun, I should do that with my next victim~ The mirror was covered in so much dried blood that it was almost impossible to see your own reflection on it, but I did my best with cleaning myself up. I hurried back to upstairs, locking the basement door behind me and running to the kitchen. _Fratello_wasn't there. I sighed, took a fork and went to the fridge, ate quickly couple of mouthfuls of pasta to cover the smell of blood and flesh. Tomato sauce has nice and strong scent for covering things up~

Then I walked to upstairs and went to our bedroom. _Fratello_ had continued sleeping, what a lazy bastard... I decieded to go back to sleep aswell, so I took my clothes off and jumped on the bed. Then I snuggled in _fratello's_ arms and tried to drift to sleep. The back of my neck was itching, I scratched it quite roughly. The itching stopped and I tried to sleep again. _Fratello_ opened his other eye and wrapped his arms around me, other hand on the back of my neck, caressing it gently. Suddenly he pulled his hand back. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. _Fratello's_hand was stained in blood.

"Feliciano... Why the hell is there blood on your neck?"

"Huh?" I replied intelligently. "There's...Blood on my neck?" I touched the back of my neck to find out it was true- as if my _fratello_'s hand wasn't enough proof. I gently lapped the small amount of blood off my fingertips. I grabbed my brothers hand and lapped the blood off that too, taking extra care of the fingers, dipping them in and out of my mouth- needless to say he flushed a lovely shade of red. I giggled as he retracted the fingers with a "_grazie_", then went to look around to the back of the neck.

I felt a small stinging sensation, it sort of felt like... Was he _licking_ the blood off my neck? My body almost instantly heated up at the notion, he smirked at me when he came back, "can't have it getting infected now can we? Come on, let's get a bandage on it, and...speaking of bandages, I need to replace mine..."

"You should really see a doctor about that," I mumbled, as much as I loved seeing it there, I hated that it was hurting my _fratello_ to keep it on.

I helped him get his pants on, since he was struggling slightly- trying not to re-open the wound too bad. We stood up and walked downstairs, got the aid kit and plastered the wound on my neck. The phone rang straight after.

_Fratello_ picked up the phone. "Ciao? ...Aw, damn! It's you, tomato bastard!" I felt a pang of jealousy, it was definitely Antonio. I don't like Antonio much... He steals _fratello's_ attention from me. He was one of those who were separating us when we were children. And I'm sure Antonio had molested him, MY precious _fratello_. I could eat him for that. ...But I guess _fratello _would be sad if I'd eat him. Too bad _fratello_ likes him... I was so deep in my thoughts about Antonio and eating that I didn't even listen what Antonio and _fratello_ were talking about, but one sentence caught my attention. "Visit! You! Why the hell would I!" Seems like Antonio asked him to visit there, obviously I weren't invited. He wants to see just _fratello_... ...And seduce him. Ugh... And that pet name, "Lovinito"... It just made me shudder.

Without further thinking I grabbed the phone from _fratello's_ hand and replied cheerily. "Ciao Antonio~ I'm sorry, Lovinino can't come, I'm taking him to the doctor~ Have a nice day, bye~" I cut off the call and gave the phone back to _fratello_, who was just standing there, looking a little shocked and mouth agape from surprise. "...J-Just... What the hell did you call me!" I smiled brightly at him. "Lovinino~" _Fratello_ frowned, looking more irritated. "That's the most stupid pet name I've ever had. ...Right after Lovinito. And why you even bother calling me with a pet name anyway!"_Fratello_ had an adorable embarrassed blush and a pout on his lips, how cute~ "Because I like _fratello_ very much~!" I answered and hugged him. _Fratello_mumbled something and hugged me back awkwardly, I could tell he was flustered.

"...So you're going to take me to the doctor...?" He asked, pulling back from the hug. "Ah, and grazie. You saved me from that damn tomato bastard... He wanted us to visit him." ...Seems like I was also invited afterall, but I just know Antonio still would try to seduce _fratello_. We're not going there, we're going to the doctor. So I smiled and answered: "Oh? Well, no problem then~ And yeah, it's better to have a doctor to take a look at it~ I'm driving~" I saw a glimpse of fear in _fratello's_eyes when I said the last sentence. I'm not exactly bad at driving, I just like driving fast. And my driving style tends to scare many, especially Kiku. Poor him... ...But his normally emotionless face was so full of fear, so delicious~

I twirled the car keys around my finger smirking. "_Fratello, andiamo._"

"I don't fucking trust you in the car Feli." He stated bluntly, "but s-since I can't drive... I-I guess it'll have to do, 'cause I'm not taking a fucking bus." I smiled, I'd have to drive gently, for my brother's sake, as much as I loved to see him bleed I didn't want to make his wound any worse- at least without me being the one actually biting into him.

We got into the car and we were soon at the doctors, I walked up to the desk in which a pretty lady was sat at, her face would look even better with pale skin, bruises, bite marks and burns~ Putting that thought aside.

"We need an appointment to see a doctor as soon as, ve~" I asked the lady,

"Who for?" she replied, as my _fratello_ walked up beside me, so I pointed to his bandaged-up shoulder. She gasped a little, "how on Earth did you manage that?"

"Mishap with a knife," we replied quickly. She didn't seem convinced, but never questioned us further, smiling she picked up the phone by her desk and asked to find a doctor immediately. She nodded us and told us to go to room five.

We went in to room five. Doctor was there and welcomed us, asking _fratello_ to sit down on the examination table that he could look at the shoulder. _Fratello_ sat down and hesitantly and let the doctor take a look at it. Doctor was wondering where all of the little scars and other marks on _fratello's_ body came from, but he never mentioned anything. He opened the bandages gently, but there was a little scab that had stuck to the bandages, which ripped off and made the wound bleed again. _Fratello_ didn't even wince, he kept the stern face, not even looking at the wound. He sure was used to pain, I noted.

...But the blood which slowly oozed out was making me hungry again. The scent, the colour... Why did blood had to be so addicting! "A mishap with a knife? This doesn't look good, the wound is deep, but luckily it's not infected. How could you even bare with this pain?" Doctor asked. _Fratello_mumbled something about painkillers and asked does the wound need stitches. Doctor said the stitches would be good in this situation, the wound would be safe from re-opening then.

_Fratello_ said he didn't want the stitches and that he could bare with the bandages and lots of rest. The doctor didn't seem that pleased of his choice and tried to convince him. It was no use, _fratello's_ so stubborn. After we left I asked from him why he didn't want the stitches.

"You idiot, I'm a nation! My wounds heal faster than normal people's wounds. Tomorrow I'll be alright again, I might have a sore shoulder though." He seemed sure and I knew it would be like that... I turned my head away and smirked. I knew it all along. Antonio - 0, me - 1. Haha~

* * *

><p>As always, let us know how we've done~<p>

I try to use as many simple words of Italian so... You should know what most of them mean:

_Fratello/Fratellone/Fratellino_ = Brother/Big brother/Little brother  
><em>Grazie<em> = Thank you  
><em>Andiamo<em> = let's go (something along them lines)

Oh and Lovinino's not a typo. XD


	3. Chapter 3

I uploaded this early for a certain tumblrerer who was having a bad day at work -makes a loveheart notion- hehe.

Do tell me if anything's out of place/ misspelled, I never really got the chance to... check through it properly

**Warning: **Cannibalism, and some kissing! (finally).

* * *

><p>We arrived home soon after, it was barely past two o'clock.<p>

"I guess you should put your statement to good use, ve~" I pointed out to my brother as he walked in,

"What do you mean?" He scoffed, before making a bee-line to the kitchen only to reveal a tomato. I looked at him like he was stupid, "Well, you just said you would do it by getting rest, so...You should go to bed, yes?" Lovinino took a bite from the tomato and looked at me.

"Just because I said I would doesn't mean I will..." he mock-glared at me, then quickly added- clearly remembering earlier "I'm kidding, I was hungry is all. I'll go up now," I giggled a little at his quick-thinking. I followed him upstairs and spotted him getting ready- as known as, stripping- for bed.

"Ve... Is your wound any better?" He tensed a little as I came closer, but I helped him get his shirt off. He mumbled something about it only being a few minutes since he was checked, so it couldn't have healed or gotten worse in that time span. Gently, I touched the wound, he flinched back at first but slowly relaxed into the touch. "I'm still going to remove the bandage, I'll have to clean it again," He nodded slowly, then told me to go get the aid kit before I took the bandage off- so I did.

When I walked back into the room _fratello_was fidgeting, he soon spotted me walking in though, and told me to get on with it. So, I sat down beside him on the bed and gently peeled the bandages off. Gentle is a bit strange for me, I'm used to ripping bandages off. Once all of the bandage was off I threw it into the nearest disposal, I prodded the darkened skin playfully

"T-The fuck Feli?" Lovinino tried to swat my hand away, but it was a bit too late, my gentle prodding made the wound bleed slightly. I giggled before moving down and quickly lapping the blood.

Lovinino looked down at me, eyes wide.

"J-Just what the hell are you doing!" I looked up to him, smiled and pressed my finger on his lips, silencing him. "Nothing you should worry about~" I leaned down again, slowly licking off the small trickle of blood which had dripped down his arm. _Fratello's _blood is so good, tasty and delicious~ And his slightly panicked breathing made me shiver in delight...~ Without noticing I bit down on his wound, making him flinch and whimper.

Whoops, I didn't meant to do that~ ...But it sounded so nice that I might do it again~! I bit down on the bruised flesh once again. Lovinino cried out and shoved me away. "D-Damn you, Feliciano! Why you're doing that! It makes my wound just worse!" I frowned and looked at him with a pout on my lips. "Because it's fun~ And I won't bite that hard." But then I changed it into a smirk, crawling closer to _fratello_. He looked very cautious, holding his injured shoulder. "But I know something even more fun...~" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzling against his neck. _Fratello's _breathing turned heavier and he asked with a slightly concerned voice what is it. I didn't answer, but instead I asked: "Does _fratello _like me~?"

Lovinino frowned and petted my head. "Of course I do, you idiot. Why would I be here with you anyway?" The answer surprised me, normally he would've just shoved me away and told he hates me. That gave me courage to take this further. I held on him tighter, giving a small, soft kiss on his neck, Lovinino gasped at the gesture. Actually I would've wanted to make a hickey on his neck but I didn't want to scare him away. "I see... Then, does _fratello _love me~?" Lovinino tensed up and fell all silent. After a while he answered. "...Just bandage up the wound, sì?" I frowned and removed my hands around his waist. Damn him, but that was somewhat a good sign, he didn't shove me to the floor and shout at me for asking such a stupid question. Somehow _fratello _haven't been himself in a while... ...maybe it's because he got to see my darker side~

In silence I bandaged up his wound, occasionally prodding on the black and blue skin. _Fratello _flinched and gasped every time I did that, but didn't say anything at all.

After I was ready, he murmured just a quiet "_grazie_", removed the last of his clothes and went to bed. I actually wanted to be with him now, so I took off my clothes and also crawled in bed next to him. Lovinino turned his back at me and seemingly tried to sleep. I wouldn't let him, I had other ideas on my mind now~ I added a slightly sad tone in my voice and asked quietly:

"...Does _fratello _hate me then...?" I smirked as I heard Lovinino take in a sharp breath. "...No, I really don't. I don't hate you... But Feliciano, why you're asking these things anyway!" He turned around to look in my eyes, but instead he met my lips on his.

I kissed him hungrily, pushing him closer by the back of his head and entangling my fingers in his hair. Lovinino gasped in shock, his trembling lips parting. I took advantage of it right away and slipped my tongue in his mouth, exploring the new area, moving my tongue in big strokes and sucking on _fratello's _lower lip. For my surprise he pressed his lips harder against my lips and rubbed his tongue against mine. I pulled him closer and closer by his hair, a small whine escaping from him, but kissing back even more eagerly. The warm and wet sensation of the kiss was magnificent, it would've been better with some blood though... ...But that was easy to get, right~? I bit on Lovinino's lips, drawing out the delicious blood. He did the same to me, it wasn't that aggressive type of bite to get me to back away, it was that lusty kind of bite, so I deepened our kiss even more. The warm coppery taste of blood mixed in _fratello's _sweet and a bit salty taste made the kiss even better. I pulled back slowly, letting Lovinino's lips free and gasping for air. A thin bloodied string of saliva was connecting our bitten and bruised lips, how beautiful~ I let go of his hair and caressed his cheek instead.

Lovinino was breathing heavily and blushed deep scarlet, his hazel green eyes were looking in my amber ones curiously, asking what the hell was going on. I smirked and licked a little blood off his lips, whispering in a low tone: "_Fratello_, let's fuck."

_Fratello's _eyes widened at the statement and he slapped my hand away. "N-no, Feliciano... We can't." He mumbled and pushed me away, scooting on his side of the bed. God damnit, I almost got him! I sighed and said in a quiet voice. "...Alright, _fratello_... Well then, _buona notte_." He didn't answer, he just wrapped the blanket tighter around his shaking body. I would fuck him today for sure, he just needed some persuasion. Maybe after the siesta he would be more willing. I didn't want to force him, rape, especially by your own brother destroys your life completely. And even though I love seeing people in pain, I wouldn't stand it if it was my own _fratello _who was afraid of me. I sighed again and shut my eyes, drifting off to heavy sleep.

Through my sleep I felt a small uncomfortable feeling, painful feeling. As I slowly woke up the feeling turned stronger, it was like small pricking, but what could it be? I don't remember leaving any sharp things in our bed. I cracked my eyes open to see _mio fratello_, with his eyes closed, nipping at the skin on my chest, gently tearing small parts off, whilst suckling the blood- he was obviously asleep.

I felt myself heat up a little, I somehow found the notion attractive, the small jolts of pain running through me. An embarrassing whimper left my throat, and _fratello_ bit a little harder. We were prone to be heavy sleepers, so there wasn't much I could do to wake him. I lay there and let him bite, if I had shied away he might've ripped half my skin off- even though I would have loved him to, I'd prefer him to be conscious when he did that. I had to wake him up though, he was bothering me and I was pretty tired, so I did what first came to mind, which was to grab his nose.

Surely enough he spluttered and woke up, glaring at me slightly in response

"_Che cazzo_!" I simply smiled and pointed to the wound he made, he made a confused face in response. I sighed.

"As I was drifting off, I felt a small pin-prick pain, I was sure that I never left anything sharp in the bed, I opened my eyes to see **you** asleep, nibbling my skin." His eyes went wide, "You're kidding...right?" I shook my head, and he looked away, licking his lips.

"...I do taste blood..." Lovinino mumbled, seeming a little bit shocked. I looked at him and grinned. "When looking in this way, the wound on the back of my neck was your doings as well, I believe." _Fratello _flinched and sat up, shaking his head. "I-I could never do something like that...!" He looked pretty frantic, which was quite enjoyable for me~ "But you already did and have done before... Don't worry, It's okay for me..." I said and sat up as well, looking in _fratello's _eyes with a smirk. "We're the same. I'm though a bit further than you..." I wrapped my hands around his waist and hugged him for comfort. Lovinino gasped slightly, but hugged back as well. "So you forgive me...? ...W-wait, we're the same? How's that...?" I didn't answer him, but pressed his head against my shoulder. "Bite it, _fratello_, eat as much as you like..." Lovinino shuddered and tried to pull back, complaining loudly. "D-dammit Feli! H-How I could do such a thing to you! I don't want to hurt you...! A-And it's disturbing to eat you!" I pressed him against my shoulder tighter, not letting him to pull back. "You've done it many times before. Would it really be so bad to do it whilst we both are conscious...? Just do it, Lovinino~" I whispered in his ear and bit on his earlobe, making him to let out a small whimper.

_Fratello's _breathing had turned heavier and he shook slightly. I heard a small gasp as he opened his mouth wide, warm breath hitting my shoulder. And then I felt them, sharp teeth sinking in my flesh. The pleasurable jolts of pain ran through my body as I clutched to _fratello_. I moaned and whimpered softly, the pain, oh how good it felt! Small droplets of blood dripped down my chest and arm... Being stained in my own blood, how thrilling~! Lovinino was indeed similiar with me, I didn't know though how much he needed blood and flesh... ...I had to be careful that he wouldn't overdo it now. The biting eased slightly and instead of it Lovinino ran his tongue on my skin, lapping up the blood. He sucked on the wound, making it to bruise up and give all of the precious blood it could offer to him. After a while f_ratello _pulled back and panted softly. Suddenly the bitemark stinged hard, my body spasmed in pain and I hugged him tighter. Salt in wound... Lovinino was crying, a tear had dropped on the bitemark. I combed my fingers through his hair soothingly, whispering in his ear. "Lovinino? What's wrong...?" He sobbed softly and hugged me tight, whimpering with a broken voice. "W-What's happening to me...? I'm scared... _Fratellino_, help me, _per favore_...!" I suppose he wasn't very far yet, that meant that I had to teach him with the fine art of cannibalism...

* * *

><p>Do tell us how we've done.<p>

Next chapter, there'll probably be some lemons~


	4. Chapter 4

Most of this chapter was written by Melanie rather than me. XDD She wrote the entire lemon scene, I wrote the beginning and ending- hah! She has to write the start of next chapter! (She also corrected my Italian near the end)

**WARNING:** This chapter has lemons, asphyxiation, and a submissive Italian (possibly some biting/blood too)

* * *

><p>"What are you scared of?" His tear-filled eyes looked up at me, he sniffled, gathered a breath and then said<p>

"E-Everything..." he looked down, so I placed my finger under his chin to lift his head up. "Everything?" I questioned. He nodded. He would soon learn to love it, the taste of flesh, the way blood trickles down your throat, the warmth of his victim, and the joy of listening to them scream and writhe. "Don't worry _fratellone_, you don't need to be scared, in fact you may enjoy it as much as I do~" His eyes went wider at this statement, and tears threatened to spill again from those beautiful eyes.

I kissed the sides of his eyes, to stop the tears before cuddling him close again.

_Fratello _winced slightly, shuddering as I ran my hands down his sides. Smirking I sunk my nails in his back, scratching my way up to his neck. I managed to scratch his skin open, little blood oozing from the scratches. He whimpered and clutched tighter on me, how cute he can be~ I inhaled his sweet scent, he was so close to me...~

"I'll sure teach you everything... ...Because I love _fratellone_~" I whispered and leant down, pressing a kiss on _fratello's _neck. He gasped and hesitantly tilted his head back, revealing his neck for me. I smirked and bit the skin under his jaw, hard enough to hurt on the sensitive area but lightly enough not to make it bleed. It was surprisingly hard to control the biting force, I'm used to bite so hard that the blood flows...

_Fratello _gasped and whined softly, his breathing got heavier. I wanted to hear some sweet moans, so I lifted my hand on his curl, brushing the fingers over it. The result was exactly what I wished for, _fratello _flinched and moaned loudly, breathing turning into fast panting. He tilted his head that the curl would be touched more, but I was bitchy and took my hand away. I moved my lips on his ear, holding him close I asked:

"I really love _fratello_... Will he let me to go on even further...?" Lovinino was silent for a moment and sobbed back.

"I-I don't know, I don't fucking know... I'm so confused I don't know what to think..." He took deep shivering breath and continued. "B-But... F-Feliciano, I-I love you too and if you really want to do it, I-I have nothing against it... I need someone close to me now... So..." He pulled back and lifted his hands on my cheeks, carefully pressing a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back right away, invitingly opening my lips for him. Lovinino noticed the hint, hesitated a little and tentatively slipped his tongue in my mouth. I sucked it deeper in and twirled my own tongue around it. _Fratello _tasted so delicious I couldn't hold myself back and I bit on his lower lip. He gasped as the metallic liquid dripped down his chin, but in his mouth as well, blood spiced up the kiss nicely and I felt my body heating up already. I knew we both loved that warm and coppery taste.

I roughly pushed Lovinino down on the mattress. He gasped in surprise, but we didn't break the magnificent kiss we shared. He brought his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer and sealing our lips together. _Fratello's _slick tongue rubbing against mine made me want him more and more. I slid my hand down his muscular body, nails slightly scraping on the soft tan skin. My fingers met his already hardened member, he really wants this, I see...~ I curled my fingers around _Fratello's _length, slowly stroking it. He gasped and moaned against my lips, clearly enjoying the attention. I squeezed a little harder around his member and stroked still painfully slow, pulling the skin down and back up. He whimpered and moaned, trying to buck in my hand to make the motion faster.

Haha, wrong move, Lovinino, I truly enjoy teasing you~ I opened my fingers, not letting him to get friction on his aching member. _Fratello's _needy whimpering was making me shiver in delight~! I teased him by running a single finger up his length and occasionally wrapping my fingers around it, but removing them again as he tried to buck in them. I cracked open my other eye to look at his face. He had shut his eyes tight and whimpered, a little tear running down his scarlet cheek. When we finally broke the kiss to gasp for air he looked up to me, eyes half-lidded in lust and panting hard. His eyes just begged me to continue and take him right now. That sight excited me so much...~ I grinned and whispered: "_Fratello_... Let me inside you...~" His hazel green eyes widened slightly and he blushed even deeper scarlet than he already was, but nodded lightly. "A-alright... B-but you have to prepare me first..."

I bet Lovinino felt a bit awkward, legs lifted on his _fratellino's _shoulders, fully exposed and hard for him. He clutched on the sheet, looking extremely nervous but eager for what was coming. I smirked down at him.

"You look gorgeous, Lovinino~ But... ...I want you to prepare yourself for me~" His eyes widened and he blushed even darker shade of red, stuttering adorably.

"I-In front of y-you! I-I fucking can't do that, It's t-too embarrassing...!" I chuckled softly, smirking devilishly. Oh how I love humiliating, I have to teach that fine art to my precious Lovinino as well~ "But you're already in front of me, legs spread~ Can it get even more embarrassing from that~? Or would you prefer me shoving myself in dry~? I bet that'll hurt~" He whimpered quietly and looked up to me with a little panic in his beautiful eyes.

"N-no, don't! I-I'll do it..." He shut his eyes tight and brought his hand to his lips, taking three fingers in his mouth and carefully licking on them and coating them thoroughly in saliva. When he was satisfied he pulled the fingers out, made a defeated sigh and slowly brought them to his entrance. He prodded on the tight ring of muscles, trying to relax himself enough to get the finger in. The muscles gave in after a while and the slick finger slid in seemingly easy, but Lovinino yelped in pain. A little tears swell up on the corners of his tightly shut eyes and he grinded his teeth.

"Hm? _Fratello_, are you a virgin~?" I asked curiously, caressing his inner thigh. Lovinino took a deep breath and shove the finger in to the knuckle, groaning in pain before answering. "N-No... I just haven't done this in a while in this way... And I'm probably doing this too roughly as well... But... I just can't wait longer... Nng..." He pushed the second finger in as roughly as the first one, stretching himself so much he could. His length twitched in excitement as he did that... Could it be...?

"Lovinino, are you a masochist?" I asked innocently, digging my nails in his inner thigh so deep it bled. _Fratello's _body spasmed and he moaned loudly, pushing the fingers deeper in. He didn't answer, just panted and moaned hard, thighs twitching as the blood dripped down them. He pushed the third finger in and pressed his thighs harder against my sharp nails, wriggling in ecstasy. That was enough to prove it true, my precious Lovinino is a masochist.

It was fascinating to look at, Lovi's fingers sure were skilled! My own member was completely neglected and so hard it actually throbbed in the same beat as my heart, I had to do something to it~ "_Fratello_, I want to fuck you right now~ I can't wait any longer~!" I whispered in husky voice, running my fingers up Lovinino's leg. He shivered and moaned, nodding lightly and pulling the fingers quickly out. He hissed in pain, maybe he shouldn't had pulled them out that quickly... But he likes pain, so it's okay I guess...~ _Fratello _took a grip of his legs, pulling his knees down to the mattress, on the either sides of his head. He's surprisingly flexible, how delightful~ He looked up to me with those hazel green eyes full of lust.

"P-Please Feliciano, I offer myself completely to you... Fill me up and fuck me as hard as you can... I beg you, I want to feel every inch of you...~" Oh how slutty my little Lovinino is, impressing how much his behaviour differs from his normal self now, but he sure is a good uke~ ...And he will be completely mine, never Antonio's. Absolutely never. Thinking about Antonio infuriated me, so I might've brought myself on _mio fratello _a bit too roughly, but he didn't mind it. As soon as I had positioned myself on _fratello_, he guided my length to his entrance.

Even though he had stretched himself I had to use a little force to get myself in, the tip slid in painfully slow as the tight ring of muscles gave in under the pressure. Lovinino whimpered softly, I stayed still until I felt the squeezing ease a bit. "N-ngh... P-please, Feliciano... S-shove it in to the hilt, give it all to me...!" Lovinino moaned in pleasure and pain, panting hard and heavily. I grinned and rammed myself in so deep I could get. He cried out loudly and clenched tight around me, body arching in either pain or pleasure, I guess it was both.

"Doesn't that hurt like hell...?" I asked and didn't dare to move yet, I didn't want to hurt him too much. "Ahaha, w-what do you think! Of course it does and I love it! G-go on, please...!" Lovinino laughed, he sure seems to enjoy pain~ So I started thrusting in the hot tightness of _mio fratello_. He pushed his ass against my hips on every thrust, moaning and crying tears of pleasure. I tried to angle my thrusts differently to find his prostate. I didn't need to try for long when on one thrust _fratello _cried out even harder than before and squeezed tightly around me, moaning my name.

"Oh god, F-Feliciano! It's so damn good~ More, harder! I love you so much, Feli~!" He was clearly in pure ecstasy. I was pleased I could make _fratello _feel good, so I thrust harder and deeper, eliciting some more of those sweet moans and gasps from him. But what is sex without kisses~? So I leant down and harshly captured Lovinino's lips in my own, sucking hungrily on his lower lip. He moaned against my lips, kissing back as passionately, occasionally gasping for air. The pure white pleasure grew even greater on every thrust and it was going to explode into an overwhelming orgasm in any second now, I wanted to make Lovinino come first, so I wrapped my fingers around his neck. Coming while being choked is said to be very good, so why wouldn't I test it on my precious masochistic _fratellone _now~ Lovinino gasped sharply as I tightened my grip around his neck, he grinned insanely and closed his eyes, just enjoying the pressure on his neck, asphyxiation bringing him even closer to the edge. I thrust even harder when I felt him to squeeze down tight around me, Lovinino cried out and moaned loudly as he came, staining his chest with the sticky white substance, one strike falling on his cheek as well. I let go of his neck and concentrated on my own pleasure now, thrusting the last rough thrusts until my vision went all white. I emptied myself inside _mio fratello _before pulling out and collapsing beside him. We just laid there spent and tried to catch our breaths.

I pulled _fratello _close, holding him tightly against my chest. His panting was just lovely~ I lifted his chin and licked the white strike off his cheek. I've never really liked the texture nor the taste of cum, but it was _fratello's_, which was completely different thing~ He looked up to me with hazy eyes, enchanted by what I was doing, that look made my head all dizzy. I gulped down the sticky, salty substance and grinned at him. "That was fun, now wasn't it, _fratello_~? I think we should clean up ourselves~" I chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

He gave me a weak smile and nodded

"L-lets get in the shower then," I helped him off the bed and headed for the bathroom, he turned to me and said "Bath or a shower?"

"As much as I'd love to bathe in blood right now, I feel a shower would be best, si?" he nodded again and turned on the spray, quickly darting out of the way since it was cold beforehand, once the water was hot enough we stepped in.

"_fratellino_?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere," before I knew it I was being pulled into a hug, so I hugged him back, nuzzling into his neck, he squeezed me a little. "_Ti amo __tantissimo_ " I smiled, grabbed the soap from behind him, squirted a generous amount onto my palm and began to wash him down.

"_Ti amo_ _tantissimo_ , _per sempre_," He smiled a little before beginning to wash me down too. He then grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered my hair.

"_Per sempre?_" I laughed and lathered his hair too.

"_Per sempre._" Once we had got rid of all the blood, semen and occasional bits of dirt- I really needed to clean the basement- we got out, dried each other down and headed to the bedroom. I got out some clean sheets and re-did our bed, throwing the dirty sheets into the wash basket. We slept naked so all there was, was to climb into the bed- and that's exactly what we did.

With a final 'Ti amo' we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As usual let us know how we've done XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being so late on this update! I got stuck around with writer's block, tumblr and college.

Well, at least it's here now ay? Ambikins reminded me to get on with it, and I've just got microsoft word on my laptop and it's helped me so much with proof-reading, you have no idea. But yeah, thank both her and Melanie for telling me to get a move on- haha...

_Co-written with Melanie-Vimpula from Deviantart_

_We own nothing~ 3_

* * *

><p>I slowly felt myself to slip off from the heaviness of the sleep. The first thing I felt was something soft and warm against my skin, it was breathing. <em>Fratellone!<em> It was _mio fratello _snuggling against me! I felt happy and snuggled closer in his arms. He had wrapped his arm around my waist and his leg was between my legs. His other hand was on the back of my head and his jaw was on top of my head. He had pressed my forehead against his chest so I heard his heartbeat, it was soothing~ But a little bit weird, we normally didn't cuddle this close... What happened last night?

I thought through the last night when I suddenly felt _fratello_ shift a little, he was seemingly waking up as well. I slowly lifted my hand on my shoulder and examined a bit, there was no bite mark or wound any more. Sleep sure is the best cure~ I felt a small kiss on top of my head and my eyes fluttered open finally. I lifted my face to look up at _fratello_. He shifted slightly and looked down at me with those little sleepy hazel green eyes, cheeks slightly blushed and a smirk on those beautiful lips, which weren't even bruised anymore. "_Buongiorno, fratellino..._" He chuckled softly and pulled me up for a soft kiss. I kissed back eagerly, such a sweet gesture from him~ When we parted I mumbled back with a little sleepy voice. "_Buongiorno, fratellone~_...You were quite a slut last night." He flushed deep scarlet right away and hit his forehead hard against mine. "Fucking idiot! You were the one to start it in the first place!" He yelled at me, but it weren't aggressive kind of yell, so it didn't scare me.

I giggled and slipped my leg a little further between his legs and he silenced instantly, breathing a little heavier than a moment earlier. "Yeah, I sure did and it was fun, now wasn't it~? And I liked your behaviour, it was kinda cute~" I leaned to kiss on his neck. "Does the wound hurt still?" I asked while nibbling softly on the sensitive skin. "M-Mmh... I don't know... I just woke up and I'm overall a bit sore..." He answered, moaning softly. "What about you? Are you alright?"

I nodded in agreement, "yeah, I'm fine." He rolled on top of me, surprising me a little and causing a faint blush to appear on my cheeks. Lovinino's eyes scanned my torso, and his hands began to wander, I arched so he could get under my back. After a few minutes he nodded and got off me, seemingly content. "What was that about?" he turned to me after putting his shirt over his head.

"Just checking to see if I bit you is all, anyway, I'm starving let's get breakfast." I blinked a little before pouting and getting dressed. _Fratellone_ seemed happier than usual- not that I was complaining, but normally he would rather spend an extra hour in bed than immediately get up. As I walked into the kitchen something hit me, not literally, but I figured I'd have to teach _mio fratellone _how to hunt, and reel in prey.

"You look like you're deep in thought _fratellino_, what's wrong?" He placed a worried hand on my shoulder, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, crashing our lips into a kiss. I abruptly pulled away and he looked a little lost- I giggled. "_Buongiorno, fratello_" He smiled a little and pulled me back into a kiss, it was soft and sweet- a little unexpected from him, but he licked his lips afterwards.

"Now what's actually wrong?" I blinked surprised, trying to remember what I actually needed to tell him, after a few moments of thought it clicked again "I need to teach you how to hunt _fratello_". Lovino stopped in his tracks and turned to me, the bag of pasta he was holding almost falling out of his grip. "W-what do you mean... by _hunt_?" He placed the bag on the counter top. I sighed.

"_Fratello _once we run out of meat on one person, we're going to need to reel in another person, si?" He grimaced a little but nodded for me to continue, "so, if that is the case, then you'll need to know how to hunt as well, I'll bring them in, but you have to make sure they are comfortable, otherwise they will leave, are you with me so far?" he nodded again, "so, I'll need to teach you how to hunt, now that there are two of us I'm sure this could either get more easy, or even harder." He nodded again.

"A-Alright then _fratellino_," he stuttered "I'll let you teach me... B-But... After breakfast, okay?" I smiled at him,

"Sure." I agreed.

_Fratello_ boiled the pasta; he was humming softly our national anthem. He sure seemed to be in a better mood than never before. I chuckled softly, getting laid makes even my aggressive _fra__tellone_ happy and gentle~ It was entertaining to look at Lovinino while he was preparing the breakfast, he skipped around so lightly and seemed very energetic~ Especially I liked watching his perfect ass! He was most of the time back towards me, so I had a nice view~  
>Suddenly, I felt the familiar crave for flesh. Aww damn...<p>

"Lovinino~ I'll be back in a minute~!" I giggled and walked out of the kitchen, to the door of the basement. Quickly I unlocked it, stepped in and locked it behind me again. I didn't even hear what _fratello _answered, but that didn't matter now... The smell of decay hit my face as I walked down the stairs to the bloodstained basement. I glanced at the wall, empty. Good, I think I can remember cleaning up my latest meal from there~ And talking about that meal, I had some of him left still, stored in a cooler I had there. Smiling I opened the door of the cooler. The cool, a bit stale, flesh smelling air was quite nice, I think~ there was hanging an arm and a leg on a rope from the ceiling of the cooler. There was also some other bodyparts I liked, like a little plastic box full of eyeballs, pair of hands and a foot. I thought I should bring Lovinino a limb. But I had hard time deciding which one I should take, the leg or the arm. I ended up taking the arm; it looked so freaky in a nice way~

I returned to the upstairs with the arm, carefully locking the door of the basement behind me before heading back to the kitchen. "I'm back, _fratello_~ and since you were working so hard, I thought I should bring something good aswell~" I said cheerily, slamming the arm on the table. I was lucky that Lovinino didn't hold anything in his hands at that moment; otherwise he might've dropped them in his shock.

"W-what the fuck! I-is that an a-arm! O-oh god..." Lovinino stuttered with a shocked face. I just smiled at him and answered. "Indeed, it's an arm~ before we start hunting, I need to train you to eat flesh in a bit larger amounts that you're used to eat~" Lovinino looked still shocked, but nodded softly. "Alright... Can I try to eat that with the pasta and the sauce though...?" He asked carefully, looking a bit curiously at the arm.

"Yeah, that's what I intended to do, I can't force you to eat it without any side dish right away." I grinned at him and tilted my head cutely. "Shall we eat now, _fratellone_~?"

He nodded at me but asked me to cut up the meat and things, whilst he looked after the sauce, and so that's what I did. We then put the chunks of flesh into the sauce and began to mix, Lovinino flinched a little at the distribution of the sauce, and my inner cook also flinched because the sauce was smooth as the chucks were sticking out a little oddly- my stomach told me it would be good though.

We sat down once again at the table to eat, at first Lovinino was a little weary of eating, but curled it around the spaghetti took a cautious bite and obviously surprised himself. He began to shovel it like any normal pasta, so I laughed and started to eat my own. To my own surprise Lovino had actually finished his as was waiting for me to finish so he could take the plates out, I purposely slurped the noodles up in an attempt to be seductive- the blush creeping up my _fratello_'s face was enough to say it had worked.

Once I had finished my own bowl we took the cutlery out and washed up, I dried because I had a tendency of cutting myself on hidden knives, and Lovinino insisted that he would be the only one to make me bleed- which was admittedly a bit of a turn-on. I guess that was payback for the spaghetti. After we finished washing the dishes I began to think; what would be a good place to take Lovinino to hunt his first prey~? I bet I looked a bit too thoughtful since he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and asked with a curious tone.

"Is everything alright, caro? I haven't seen that kind of expression on your pretty face for a long time..." His lips travelled on my earlobe, biting down lightly. I shivered and blushed a bit as he continued nipping down my neck. No fair, it was my turn to make _fratello _to blush in that adorable shade of red! ...But it did feel good and it's quite thrilling to let a person, who you know can bite off large chunks of flesh, to let bite on your neck~

"N-ngh... S-sì, everything's alright~ I was just thinking a good place for you to lure in your first prey~ Do you know how you have to do it~? And what kind of prey you want?" I asked grinning and lifted my hand to ruffle _fratello's_ dark chocolate coloured hair. He smiled at me, but it was a different kind of smile- a hungry one, like he already had in mind who he wanted to go for. He purred two names in my ear, and his voice sounded ever so sweet- and yet, so horribly deadly... I'm not sure if I influenced him, or if it was the other way around.

"_Fratello~_" is the first word that vibrated sweetly into my ear, "There's always that potato bastard..." he chuckled, "... Or there's always the tomato bastard as well," he spits the names like they're bad pasta, and I couldn't blame him- their very existence annoyed me and I felt a certain joy knowing that the other wasn't fond of them either.

"You want them to be your first?" I giggled, a smile creeping onto my face as he nodded. "Of course," he replied simply, "but, in all honesty, I don't know who to go for first…" he added, his eyes diverting as though he was in thought- so I decided to finish it for him.

"We could always go for the easiest to lure…" I said, before he looked at me a little stupidly, which made me realise that they were both at our beck and call- Spain would come along if I asked and so would Germany… Everyone would notice if Germany had disappeared though- then again, everyone was always arguing at World meetings, so maybe nobody would notice… "We could go for Spain first?" Lovino suggested, and to be honest it wasn't a bad idea. "Nobody would notice the bastard gone, and it would give us a little more time to think about how to get rid of potato-balls."

That certainly was a good idea, I nodded. That was the plan then- all that needed to be thought of, was how to lure him into the house. We sat at the table again, and devised a plan- what we would do is we would phone Spain and tell him to come over, we usually never needed a reason but if we did we could say "for dinner"- after all, it was true except he wouldn't be having any dinner. Then we would chloroform him and tie him to the table, strip him and when he woke up… Well, then we'd just do whatever we felt like to him.

We smiled at each other and _mio fratello_ pulled me into a surprise kiss, it was chaste- but nice. At least we had dinner sorted for tomorrow. Which reminds me- I really need to clean the basement.

* * *

><p>Tell us what you think!<p>

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
